


inability

by egare



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adding and Replacing Characters, Casual Handling of Men-Turned-God Deities, Gen, Skyrim AU, Teague's Name is Changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egare/pseuds/egare
Summary: The High King has been murdered. The Royal Protector, the accused culprit. As war tears Skyrim apart from the inside and the Dominion move in to strike, Corvo does what he can to save the homeland Torygg loved so much, and get revenge for those that wronged him.





	

_"The fear of losing anything is the inability to prepare for the best."_

 

* * *

 

The ship moved calmly against the lapping waters of Skyrim's seas, men wandering and working while another two sat, conversing. The conversation was rather one sided, as a Nord explained to her Breton companion what was expected of him once they landed.

"His Majesty would like to speak with you immediately, no doubt. I have been warned that he is entertaining, however, and we cannot interrupt if that is the case." A grimace grew on her face as she continued. "The Thalmor ambassador will not wish to be interrupted."

At his look, the Thane clarified. "They're speaking about Markarth. There are still open Talos worshippers and they are trying to push His Majesty to let them be stricter with his people."

Corvo Attano was returning from Alinor, and a brief visit to Markarth, and was thankful for his departure from the land of the elves. He accepted the chill that ran up his spine with gratefulness, every goosebump welcomed as they brought with them the feeling of home. As the ship pulled into the docks, he stood, not showing the world that his entire body was shaking from being at sea for so long. With a nod of thanks and a verbal version from his Thane counterpart, the two departed.

"It would not kill you to say more than a few words, Corvo." Thane Bryling muttered, walking side by side with the Lord Protector as they made their way up to Solitude. The guards gave nods to their fellow protector of Solitude and bowed to their Thane, a few even daring to mutter hello. As they got to the gates, they were greeted with a welcoming sight.

Not even the larger-than-usual amount of guards could make either of the newcomers upset with the sight of Lady Elisif, smiling brightly at the two of them.

"Corvo, you've returned."

"Lady Elisif," he gave a bow in greeting, but the Nord simply smiled and moved in closer, stretching her arms for a hug. He complied with a small upturn of his own lips, watching as she dropped formalities. Bryling stood to the side, amused, and it was only after a cough from the Thane that Elisif registered what she had to do.

"It is a pleasure to see you once more as well, Thane Bryling."

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Elisif."

After another second of silence, Bryling excused herself, talking about how she needed to check up on the status of her mines, and finalize the report- "No need to worry, Corvo, I know you despise paperwork." She left the two alone, guards going with her; it was Elisif that broke the silence that had fallen with her departure.

"Torygg is meeting with the ambassador right now, and there are plenty of guards stationed around them, Thalmor and Solitude alike. Would you care to walk with me, for a moment?"

He gave a nod in agreement, and Corvo and Elisif started t walk alongside each other, taking on a strolling pace as they made their way back to the palace. The amont of guards lowered immensely at the arrival of the Lord Protector, all of them trusting him implicitly with the life of the High King's wife, and eventually the number of the group had dwindled down to three, Corvo and the Fair Lady included. With a sigh, Elisif began, knowing they had to go through formalities and work before anything else.

"Any news of Markarth?"

"The temple still stands."

"...I cannot say I am upset with the fact, though I know the ambassador will be." She gave her second sigh in as many minutes, before giving a soft smile to her Lord Protector. "And Alinor? How was it?"

Corvo paused for a moment, taking the time to arrange what he wanted to say as best as possible. Then, with the slightest tenseness of his voice, he replied, "Secluded."

She exhaled through her nose, disguising a laugh, and nodded, "I believe that not even Torygg himself would be able to get into anything other than the embassy."

As they made it up to the palace, Elisif slowed, having a final note to make to her Royal Protector before they went their separate ways. She turned to him, looking up at the scarred Breton that had protected the royal family for years, and gave a soft smile.

"It's good to have you back, Corvo." She went on to her tiptoes, giving him a slight peck on the cheek, before leaving to her chambers with two guards in tow. His hand moved up to his cheek, feeling the ghost of the kiss, before Corvo shook his head and made his way up the steps.

The ambassador was gone, and Torygg was engaged in conversation with his steward. Neither of them noticed the silent protector until he cleared his throat, startling the duo. The King gave a laugh when he realized what had happened, taking it in stride as he stood to greet the Royal Protector.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Corvo!" A smile was plastered on his face as his bodyguard and friend bowed, and Torygg gestured for him to come forward, tossing aside formalities.

"You are lucky to have been gone when Elenwen was here, she was furious." He started, excusing Falk and telling him to take the paperwork with him. The redhead nodded and left with a bow, no doubt going to finish the work the young king had given him, and the two were left to walk and talk with each other, alone. "I swore she would burn me, when I refused to let the Dominion have free reign of Markarth. But I stood my ground, and told her that the law was in place like the Dominion requested, and it was up to my people enforce it."

The two were making their way to Torygg's bedroom, the night sky telling him he should really get sleep when he had the chance, and the king continued as they entered the room.

"I might need to send word to Igmund, tell him to put a sign outside the shrine to put up the appearance of him actually attempting to stop the worship." He paused, cursing to himself quietly and shaking his head. "If Ulfric just kept quiet with his worship, we would not have this problem. I tried to explain it to him, once before, but he was having none of it."

As Torygg began to change, Corvo started to move away to give him privacy. But the king paused in his movement, wanting his Royal Protector more than he wanted to change.

"Corvo, stay a moment." He called out, and the Royal Protector paused, complying. "I have something to ask of you."

"Of course, your Majesty."

"I ask this not as your King nor Jarl, but as your friend, Corvo." He started, sitting on his bed and running a hand through his hair. His appearance was starting to lie about his age, making him appear much older than he actually was. The stress was getting to him, it seemed. "I was challenged to a duel."

Silence. Although no one else was in the room with the two of them, the environment seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation, and went quiet. Birds did not chirp outside, and the light drizzle of rain that had started seemed to pause.

"I told my opponent that I would duel only on the condition that a man of my choosing is witness, and no one else." He looked out the window, giving a soft sigh before turning to his guard. "The man I chose was you, Corvo."

"Your Majesty-"

"Please, listen, for just a few more moments." Torygg took a deep breath, continuing. "I know I will fail, and I do not wish to fall in front of my people. I was never raised a fighter. I need to ensure that you will be there to announce that Ulfric won honorably, and to make sure he is not arrested for his victory."

"Ulfric?" Corvo repeated, his voice raising half an octave. Torygg paused, obviously not having meant to reveal it was he that he was dueling, but gave a nod. He had never lied to Corvo, and would not start to mere hours before his death.

"He says that Skyrim needs a King that is willing to fight for his people." He quoted the Jarl, amusement evident in his tone; Torygg seemed to be able to find humor in his elder's words, even though they implied his own incompetence. "I offered to listen to him, rather than duel, but he wasn't having it. I have little doubt that he is on the outskirts of Haafingar, sharpening his blade right now. We are dueling on the Dragon Bridge, at midnight."

It was roughly two hours till. Two hours to say his goodbyes, to put everything in order.

There was a pause, and Torygg began lighting the candles in his room, the darkness of the night sky taking its toll on their vision. "I intend to speak to him. I am not going to fight one of my own Jarls. Maybe I could convince him to give up on this notion of him being High King, offer him a higher role than just Jarl?"

"Possibly."

Torygg shook his head, chuckling. "The practice times against you not withstanding, I have only dueled once before, Corvo. My brother, before the Moot. It was not even to the death."

Now Corvo knew why the king had paused in his changing, as he put on a different set of armor. He wanted to admit his plans for the evening, he had no intention of ever getting in another set of sleepwear.

The rain had returned, Kynareth no longer giving them the heavy silence for the situation. Torygg made his way to a window, opening it and allowing the cold air of the night to travel in.

"Is it cowardly, to admit fear?"

"No, your Majesty."

He did not seem pleased with the answer.

"...I do not intend to tell Elisif goodbye." He admitted, fixing his gauntlets and not looking up from where he fiddled with a strap. "I do not think I could leave, if I faced her. Would you mind...?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"It's Torygg, please." He turned to Corvo, a pitiful smile on his face. "I intended to spend my last hours with a friend, not a guard, Corvo."

He closed the window, making his bed and looking once more at the Royal Protector. Torygg handed the Breton a cloak, clasping his own on before gesturing for Corvo to follow. "Elisif should be back by now, we need to go. I know a second way out of the palace."

They were silent on their way out, taking the horses with them. The stableboy seemed like he was going to say something the moment they left, but the King assured Corvo it was fine- they would be long gone by the time word got to anyone. Torygg moved slowly to saddle the horse, fumbling with straps. Was it an attempt to draw out the inevitable? Perhaps.

But no amount of fiddling could stop them from going, and eventually the two were on the road, heading south. The minutes ticked by in Corvo's head, as Torygg filled the empty air with anxious chatter whenever they were alone. He was admitting things, at times, and praying at others. The king apologized to Talos for forsaking him, trying to defend his choices and say it was to better the lives of his people.

He prayed to Arkay to make it quick.

Corvo wanted to question why he did not even seem to want to try and win, but he knew the answer- he could not live with the blood of one of his own Jarls, his own kinsman, on his blade. He was soft, and that was why Corvo was by his side; the Royal Protector took care of any necessary death, letting Torygg keep his idea of being a moral king. A moral Nord.

Dragon Bridge came sooner than they wanted, as the horses came to the beginning of the settlement, and the two dismounted to walk the remainder of the way.

"Jarl Ulfric."

"Your Majesty." He was mocking with his tone, his blade already pulled. "This is your witness?"

"Yes, he is."

"Let us begin, then." He stood with his feet separated, his blade held upward. "I, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Eastmarch, challenge you, High King Torygg of Skyrim, Jarl of Haafingar, to a duel in the ways of our ancestors."

"The terms?" This was all formality, an act for Corvo so he could repeat that it was indeed a legal duel.

"Swords. To the death. The winner has legal claim to the Throne."

"I accept your challenge."

He did not pull his blade. Corvo could see the king's way of thinking, knowing that Ulfric would not listen if it was before the duel. He could understand that Ulfric would listen to the words spoken during it, however, if only to be polite in the actions that his ancestors once made.

"You agreed to duel, Torygg." Ulfric warned, holding his blade in one hand and studying it. "Are you already backing out? Draw your blade."

"What will this accomplish, Ulfric? Half of Skyrim despising you for killing their King? I just think there are better ways to go about this-"

"I gave other options and you refused. You had your chance, now draw. your. blade."

"Please, Ulfric-"

"Draw your blade, so I do not feel bad about this, your Majesty." Ulfric ordered. He started to move forward, and Corvo pulled his own blade, moving to step in between the two. Torygg began to order him to stay, but Ulfric beat him to it.

_Fus Ro Dah!_ Corvo felt empty air under him, and he recognized a voice- It was Torygg, wasn't it?- shout words that were incoherent to his ears. The feeling of stone in his hands made him realize that he was still alive, and he was grateful for that fact as he began to lift himself back onto the bridge. He had caught himself without even realizing it, he figured. If he hadn't had the reflexes to do so...

Corvo had heard the stories, of Ulfric learning to Shout with the Greybeards, but to send another man flying off a bridge? The one man intended to prove his innocence after the duel? The Jarl was angry, and his judgement was clouded.

"Draw your weapon!" The Jarl roared, slashing at the air in front of the King in hopes of making him pull his blade. But the man did no such thing, instead backing away, farther from the settlement. The two from Solitude had noticed that Ulfric was positioning them vertically on the bridge, rather than horizontally. He was not intending to do what he had done to Corvo- no, he wanted it to be personal, with only his blade.

But the sound of horses, the group quick and large, made the duelers rush. Another Shout, much like the first, sent the King down to the ground, groaning as he tried to get up. Corvo pulled himself up from the bridge and started to move, taking in the scene. But there was little he could do, as Ulfric placed a boot on the king's stomach, keeping him in place on the other side of the bridge.

Corvo tried to run, but was too late as Ulfric plunged his sword into Torygg's chest. The Royal Protector was dimly aware of a third Shout, not like the first two, and the murderer had left the bridge in a sprint. But he paid little attention to it. He made his way to Torygg, falling to his knees and placing the king's head in his own lap to give him as much comfort as he could in his final moments.

"Corvo, please...." his eyes were fluttering, and the Royal Protector could see how difficult it was for him to breath. "Tell them that Ulfric is innocent...."

He had no idea that the Jarl had fled. He had no idea that there was no proof Ulfric had ever been there in the first place. But Corvo nodded, and Torygg let his eyes close as he gave one last smile. The chest that once rose and sank with difficulty had stopped moving.

"By the Eight, look at what he has done!"

"He's killed the High King!"

Members of the court- the wizard, the steward, and some agents of the Dominion- who were no doubt informed of where they had gone by the stableboy, had gathered at the scene. Corvo attempted to stand and speak to defend himself, but the world seemed out to get him, constantly interrupting him. A sword was placed to his throat. Multiple bows were aimed at him, as the Thalmor ambassador Torygg had met with that afternoon came forward.

"Yes, the Royal Protector has killed the High King!" She agreed loudly, turning to those that accompanied her.

  
"Their own bodyguard. Ironic." Ondolemar, an elf that he recognized from Markarth, commented, smirking from where only Corvo could see him. But the group began to look around, the steward offering to check the settlement, before Elenwen turned back to Corvo, angry.

"What have you done with Lady Elisif?" There was a fire in her eyes, and things were starting to fit together in Corvo's mind as he noticed the fraction of a smirk on Elenwen's face. She knew what had happened to Elisif, which made Corvo anxious- What had she done? "The stableboy said His Majesty and his Fair Lady left together, where is she?"

At his silence, she only pretended to grow angrier, disguising her happiness for disgust. "I will see you beheaded for this! Take him!"

The sword whose blade once pointed at his neck moved up, and Corvo had little option but to watch as the hilt was brought down to his head, making the world go dark.


End file.
